A childhood memory
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: After a long day, Tigress reflects back to a childhood memory and her dreams...


A childhood memory

Author Note: Hiya! This is Pooffoop1 here with her first Kung Fu Panda Fanfic. Enjoy!

"Her...rah!" Tigress delivered a sharp kick to Po's soft, flabby stomach.

He rolled over, hitting the floor with a _Ker-Thlump! _The wind escaped from his lungs, and the sound was like a pressed vacumm bag. _WHOOSH! _The feline wiped her forehead as the panda rolled over to get up.

"Um...Tigress?" he looked at her awkwardly, "can you...uh..."

"Po," she rolled her eyes, "you have really got to work on getting up without my help."

She extended her paw, and when he took it, he yelped. She had extended her claws on accident, and they were like talons.

"Oops," she retracted her long weapons, "my bad."

"Go on with out me," Po heaved himself to his knees, "I've got this."

Satisfied, the cat went back to her room. It was simple, really only meant for sleeping. Her bed was against the wall, the sheets folding firmly. She had no pillow, since she'd learned to sleep on the floor before and therefor didn't like it. Her clothes were off to a corner, a set for each day, all alike in every way.

She undressed, combed her fur in a quick stroke, and crawled into her warm bed. She studied the ceiling, a gray mass above her. Something suddenly caught her yellow eyes. Something was carved into the wall, to the right. Not too high, but she had to stand on her bed to reach it.

It was an uneven heart, carved in by a knife. In the center were the words: **Tigress and Shifu. **The hardcore feline sighed as the memory came back to her in full color.

"_This is your room, Tigress," Shifu said as the young cat came into her room carrying a simple sack, "you will sleep here and think. That is all this room is meant for." _

"_Okay," she set down her sack and pressed her bed. "It's hard," she looked at Shifu with a look of discomfort. _

"_You'll adjust," he headed for the door, "now, get settled. I must go speak with Oogway." _

"_Shifu?" The old master looked at his young student. _

"_Can I really be the Dragon Warrier?" _

_He sighed and approached her. Putting an old hand on her shoulder, he responded, "I'll always be proud of whatever you do. But I do have faith you will become that who defeats Tai Lon." _

_The young tiger embraced him, which both amused and surprised him. She was soft and sercure, more playful than Tai Lon had been. And he didn't mind this. He loved the young tiger cub, and would teach her himself. She would be better than..him. _

"_Thank you," she whispered, "I love you, Shifu." _

"_I...love you, too," he gentley hugged her back. _

_Turning, he shuffled out. He had more ease now, and he had faith she was going to be an amazing warrier. Tigress smiled as she balanced on her bag and a box she'd found in the corner. She drew an old knife she'd found from her pocket and carved the heart. _

"_There," she admired her work, "now I'll always love him. I will marry him, and we will be happy as I defeat Tai Lon." _

"_Tigress?" Oogway peered inside, "what are you doing?" _

"_Planning on marrying Shifu," Tigress sighed, "and marking the day." _

"_Well," the old turtle chuckled, "let us go tell him of this happy event." _

_She jumped off of her stand and headed for him. Oogway smiled as she rushed ahead. She was going to amount to something. He just knew it. _

The reality Tigress traced the heart. That had been her first day. She had been so young, so innocent to not be an orphan anymore. She had not married Shifu, nor did she plan on doing so to him or anybody else. And she hadn't become The Dragon Warrier.

Po had.

With a sigh, she laid back down. As she tried to sleep, a knock came at her door.

"Come in!" she yelled, sitting up.

The face of Po appeared in the cracked doorway.

"Tigress?" he asked, "um...can I..."

"I said come in," she rose and stood before the door.

"Right," he opened the door and approached her, "I just wanted to say...why do you not like me?"

"Po," she sighed, "I _do _like you. I just...it's hard to show it sometimes."

Her mind lingered to when she used to hug and dream during her childhood. That had been when she still believed she would be the Dragon Warrior and that she would marry Shifu. That was childish nonsense. This was all real.

"Are you okay?" the large panda asked her.

"Yes," she shook her head to clear her head, "is that all?"

"Somethings bothering you," Po wouldn't give up, "what is it?"

Sighing, she replied, "Just thinking about when I was a little girl and all those silly dreams."

"There is nothing wrong with dreaming," Po said, "and what were they?"

"None of your..." Tigress began, but as she looked at his face, she couldn't be mean. "I was an orphan. When Shifu got me, I wanted to marry him. But that will never happen."

"Oh," Po caught sight of the heart, "you're not alone. It sure is great to have a loving dad, though, right?"

"Yeah," Tigress managed a weak smile, "I guess."

"You know," Po smiled to her, "we're not that different."

"I guess not," she shrugged, "now, can I go to sleep?"

"Oh, of course," Po moved to the side, "didn't mean to bother you or anything. You just seemed...bothered."

"Well, I'm fine," Tigress began to close the door, "goodnight, Po."

"Tigress?"

"What?"

Po suddenly embraced her. He had the same hold that soothed her like Shifu, and he smelled of warm noodles. Unable to resist, she hugged him back. She smelled like cinomenn and sweat. When they broke away, a light blush was on their faces.

"So...goodnight," Po began to walk away.

"Yeah," Tigress smiled as she shut the door, "goodnight."

Now at more peace at mind, she easily fell asleep. As she recalled her childhood memories, she couldn't help but smile. Those dreams had been unreal and not possible, but her new ones weren't. Deep down inside, she was still an innocent young girl.

Some things will never change.

Author Note: R and R, but be nice please! Thanks for reading...plz don't be harsh...bye. :) :) :)


End file.
